Countermeasures
Countermeasures is the first episode in season ten of . Synopsis Horatio saves Natalia and sets out to track down Randy North before serial killer Jack Toller strikes again. However, a seriously-wounded Horatio begins having visions of his dead wife Marisol. Plot Horatio gets to his feet after being shot by Randy North, and he moves toward the edge of the pier and looks down into the water. Natalia is trapped in the trunk of a car that is rapidly sinking, and he has no choice but to jump in and save her. He can’t get the trunk open, but he sees the backseat shifting as she struggles inside. He pulls the door open and yanks down the seat, pulling Natalia out of the trunk. Natalia grabs Horatio and pulls him toward the surface. At the hospital, both CSIs disobey orders and decide to leave. They don’t have any time to waste if they want to catch Randy and serial killer Jack Toller. Horatio sends Natalia with Calleigh so they can try to find Randy, and they know he’ll go after his children. Meanwhile, Horatio speaks with Secret Service Agent Renee Locklear, who says Toller found an interested buyer for the printing plates in Miami. They know they have to catch him, but time is of the essence: he’s a serial killer, and it’s only a matter of time before he takes another life. Calleigh speaks to Randy’s son, and the little boy agrees to help them. Austin calls his father and says he ran away from his foster home, and Randy says he’ll meet him under the lifeguard tower on the beach in Sherway Park. The CSIs are waiting nearby and take Randy down. Horatio and Natalia confront him in interrogation, and they want Toller. During the time they shared a jail cell, Toller told Randy that he was going to make a deal with someone who pulls ATM heists. Horatio worked the heist case last year, so he comes up with a name: Leo Kendry. They can find this man by going after a known associate, Ricky Galindo. Meanwhile, Toller makes a deal with Leo for $180,000 for the plates, but he wants a bonus: a woman sitting nearby named Melanie Garland. Leo makes the deal, and Toller drags the girl away. Frank and Walter pull over Ricky Galindo, and Walter finds a Garra rufa fish on the floorboard. This leads the team to a spa, and they find Leo and the plates—but now they know there’s a potential victim in Toller’s custody. The car Toller is driving is acting up, so he sends Melanie into a gas station to get a bottle of radiator fluid and a pack of cigarettes. She hands the man behind the counter a hundred dollar bill, and he figures out that something is wrong. She says Toller will kill her, so the man lets her go and immediately calls the police. When they look at the surveillance footage, they see Melanie steal a disposable cellphone. They are able to track the phone, and they realize Toller has been calling Randy over and over again. They tell Randy to call Toller back, but the man already knows what Toller is after: a necklace that fell out of his pocket when they were in prison. He still has the necklace, and they set up a meeting at a rail yard. Toller realizes that Randy is being followed, and he makes a run for it as a train cuts the team off from pursuing him. Walter and Calleigh look through evidence from Toller’s original case to find something to help them locate Melanie. His clothes were never tested, and they discover that the chemical composition of the soot on his clothing leads back to a landfill. Toller incinerated his first three victims in a landfill, and he’s going to do it again. Toller puts his mother’s necklace around Melanie’s neck, and he forces her to repeat his mother’s words from when he was a child: “Jack, I’m ashamed of you.” Toller flashes back to his childhood, when his mother verbally abused him and burned him with cigarettes. He has been killing women because he can do to them what he couldn’t do to his own mother. The team arrives just before Toller lights Melanie on fire, and he throws down his lighter to distract them while he runs away. They save the woman, and Horatio takes off after Toller. He’s able to take the killer down eventually, and Eric arrests him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *Callum Keith Rennie as Jack Toller *Ethan Embry as Randy North *Maxim Knight as Austin North *Natasha Henstridge as Agent Renee Locklear *Mark Hengst as Leo Kendry * Rachel Brosnahan as Melanie Garland * Will Rothhaar as Ricky Galindo * Brian Ibsen as Doctor * June Carryl as Nurse * Miguel Perez as Register Clerk * Eileen Grubba as Toller's Mother * Shane Roney as Young Jack Toller * Dana Ward as Female Reporter * Eliott Rodriguez as Male News Anchor * Chris Judd as EMT Quotes :Natalia: We bent over backwards for you. I stood in that court and I stood up for you, and I told that judge that you were a changed man, and you tried to kill us? :Randy: You know what you got me? You got me nothing. Nothing! :Natalia: No, now you've got nothing! If you come at me one more time, I will put a bullet in your brain. Do you understand me? See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes